legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MsD/Archive 1
MassiveSodaDuck 00:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Hi. MassiveSodaDuck 02:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC)hey! Hey just thought I'd drop you a message, incase your wondering it's me Fast~The Junk Knight 19:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) MassiveSodaDuck 02:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC)hi. Hey massive it's me zangie i ran out of membership so see u in december MassiveSodaDuck 19:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC)awwww..... I am losing friends soooo fast... SAD NEWS... My membership is officailly gone and I don't think it's comin' back. Farewell to all of my LU friends! Re: Is Rioforce Online? Short answer: No. He's busy right now. He may not get on LU today. Sorry. :( [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 19:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I was banned by Mythrun because he's a total jerk. All I did was state my opinion that "LU > Minecraft", next thing I know MICHEALIKRUHARA 010 HAS BEEN KICNBANNED! Getting on the Wiki with LU open: To get on here with LU open (On windows,) hold ALT and press TAB. It changes programs. Here are some OoBs you might want to try! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Beb64oy4yBs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygbLVbQckDc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL7uVn_8gP4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69HUB1RDQOE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo5ZTlMqueI [[User:Rioforce|'Rio]] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 23:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Videos I saw that you said in LU chat you wanted to record your screen. Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ0PIzwGK5U If you have YouTube, PM me under the name LukeActionFilms! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 23:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Um, no. Sorry, but you're 100% wrong on your edits to those pages. The Yeti was in the ALPHA files, a year before Frostburgh, and the producer of LEGO Universe told me that Medusa was a test enemy not designed for any world at all (and she was made before Ninjago as a theme was even finalized). Remember me? Yahooie7 01:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Hypocritical much? I find it funny how you call this place "unprofessional", when you make spammy edits and then flame when they're undone. You can complain about people being "unprofessional" when you start acting "professional" yourself, mkay? That means following rules regarding speculation. Wow. Fail. You are most certainly underage. And, what the foofy are you thinking about being blocked FOR A YEAR on your darn wiki? 99up 22:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program The Duck 02:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Account Name You can't change your account name. You can, however, change your password. Account names cannot be changed; please do not make another account because it would be a sockpupper and we'd have to ban you for it. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 02:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']] - [[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Talk']] 23:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Check your User page You have told me that you have come back here (I have proof in a YouTube video), but your user page still says you can no longer be found here. If you are really back, you should remove the text saying that you are gone. ;) [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) MassiveSoda [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Duck'']]'' »[[User_talk:MassiveSodaDuck|Talk Page«']]' '' 20:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sig Type this |(Talk)MassiveSodaDuck }} But that may only work for mine. You can try it. [[User:Rioforce|'''Rio]] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 20:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sig It's really colorfull! YAY! :D [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 20:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply All the pinball files are grouped within one folder, which the Slip 'N Slide sign is not in. The Slip 'N Slide sign is actually for the Water Slide in Youreeka, from what I remember looking through the files. But I know for a fact it is as unrelated to Pinball as is that Youreeka tree that was also spawned near the Pinball model. Re: Water slide page Do this: #redirect Slip n' Slide But I already made a redrect. But next time,you just fill the doubble brackets with whatever page you want it to go to. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 17:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ant Hill Because there's nothing to really say about it, aside from the fact that it spawned ants. We don't have pages for the crypts that spawn Maelstrom Horsemen in FV, for instance. The info isn't deleted though, just merged into the Ant page so it's easier to view - usually, the more info on a subject in one spot, the better. Of course having details is best, but spreading it out into tons of small pages can actually be harder to browse through and read. If there's enough to say about a subject, it gets its own page, but if there's hardly anything to say (like with the Ant Hill page), it can just go on another page that closely involves it. File-Searching Tips If you can't find a file, first check Unused photos and, if the file was uploaded recently, New photos on this wiki. If you still can't find it and you upload a duplicate, check the bottom of the File page to see whether or not it is a duplicate file; it will link to the original if it is. --PeabodySam 22:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Edits HOW DID YOU GET 200 EDITS SO FAST?!?!?! Yahooie7 02:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Geez. I was trying to fix it, you know. I didn't know that trying to fix unnecessary bolded font was against the rules. Bigbudcat 14:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OK, sorry. Didn't mean to yell. Was that why it wouldn't stay unbolded? Bigbudcat 14:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Okeydokey, very good. BTW, I have the Orange Cat's Fish, if we need pictures of the Orange Kitten. Bigbudcat 14:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Warning Edit warring like you did with those two pages is against the rules and is a block-worthy offence. Please do not continue to edit war with other users, especially staff members. :If that's what you want, ok. How long? ::Ok then... There's no need for an actual block now, but if you're requesting it... :::BTW, you're still free to edit your talk page, so if you want the block lifted sooner that can be done, as it was by your request. Anyways, regarding the pages themselves, I'm still working out what to do with them. But if you're in an edit war with another user, I recommend going to the talk page and sorting it out with them, instead of playing a game of delete template ping-pong. :P Anyways, I'll see if I can find more info on these named enemies - if we gather enough, sure, there could be pages, but all we have right now are the 3D models, and they're a bit glitched. So we could possibly have pages for them in the future, but we're just holding off for the moment. :) Sorry for the confusion. ::: Alright....I dont want my block lifted. And Sherman didnt answer my talk page requests, so....yah [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Since your the me-type who is constantly pressing the wiki activity button, I think you will read this so, on your latest blog, I think it is a good idea. Also, I have restored some pages, because when I need edits I just keep clicking "Random Page" until something messy shows up. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] New page Mesa gonna create a page about invisibility when i'm unblocked. I have all the info and screenshots I need. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']]